Amber Haarp
Quick Description Amber is a Short woman standing at 5ft 3in with Amber Blond hair typically worn in a ponytail and sky blue eyes. Amber typically wears various brown leather Straps with buckles a pair of Goggles As well as a White Shirt, Brown leather pants, working Gloves and some Heavy Boots. She is almost always seen carrying around a wrench, Her Backpack and her Trusty Rifle that she modified herself. Amber is Friendly and open to those that she talks too and just might be a bit too innocent in the ways of combat but that hasn’t stopped her in pursuing her work. She is often found talking to blacksmiths and the like to acquire metals and tools to help complete some of her many projects. Amber seems to have a Disdain for all things Magical and believes that magic is a lazy way to create and develop new and interesting things. One would come to learn that this is because of Her complete inability to use magic at all, so she has obviously resorted to Science and non-magical Alchemy for her projects. Backstory Early Life Amber grew up in a fairly normal household, Her father was a blacksmith often found forging weapons and armor for those that would buy them as well as tools that were used by others of either the same craft or of an entirely different craft. Ambers Mother was a Chef who often cooked meals for Amber and her father when the days were done. Around the Age of ten Amber learned how to work metal alongside her father and made small bits and bobs every now and then but mostly forged tools when her father was busy with weapons and armor. Years Later Amber began to learn science from a variety of friends and mentors after she had been told about Gunsmithing from her father. This is when inspiration took her to new heights. She began inventing different kinds of Machinery while constantly learning what worked and what didn’t. After a couple years of this kind of learning she then moved off from her dad’s work to focus on her own dreams. While still using her dad’s forge when she needed it. However it wasn’t long until she ran into a couple mages who had ridiculed her work calling it Simple and plain then they had used their magic to create a similar machine to ‘Show’ her that what she was doing was a waste of time and effort and told her that if she can’t learn magic then she should Give up for her work will never amount to anything nearly as perfect as magic. They then proceeded to destroy her work forcing her to start over. Amber took this loss hard and didn’t work on her craft for several months after the incident. However after a time amber found herself tinkering once more with her new rifle and rediscovered her passion, and decided that she wasn’t wrong in her pursuits on technology and Figured that she would show the world that Magic has an Equal when it came to power and Flexibility and that those that could not cast magic could still aspire to do something Great. From that moment forward Amber’s Passion Skyrocketed creating Invention after invention constantly testing and retesting her equipment to prove herself ready for an adventure. She knew that whatever she made would have to be powerful enough to make an impression to those that could cast magic and to those that cannot. So She Began Work on her Magnum Opus, A Bipedal Machine that could be customized and equipped with a Variety of tools and weapons to make a Difference in both Combat and Working class Society. Peace Reborn After Joining her New found Friends after becoming a Peacekeeper she has been Talked too by the God Randomu about her Situation and reinforced her confidence in her ability. Amber is now On her way with her Friends and Fellow Peacekeepers in search of an Artifact to Defeat Black mist in the City Of Khadein which was taken over by the Helician Empire and Renamed Sand Simmer. Relationships Amber has shown interest in Finch but has done nothing so far to Expand upon that. Known Abilities Rapid Reload: Amber has the ability to Load Weapons Faster and more efficiently. Even if Said Weapons was a Flint Lock Rifle she'd be able to Fire faster than the Average Man. Greater Quick Repair: Having had her Equipment break numerous amounts of time while out in the field Amber has learned to Fix things exceedingly Quick should she be left defenceless because of their Malfunction. Because The gear she works with is all hers she knows how to fix them when they get broken In Record Speeds. Technological Ingenuity: Thanks to her ability to Adapt, she knows that unless she makes her gear much Stronger that she would be left behind as she wouldn't be able to keep up with the overwhelming strength of the foes they have began to face. However She has learned to Pour all this knowledge in making her Technology Stronger and better than before allowing her to Keep Pace with not only those around her but the Foes they face as well. Notable Equipment Magi-Tech Battle Rifle: Thanks to the God of Magic Known as Randomu, Amber was Given an Infinite Power source Known as the Eye of Randomu and with it she was able to use to Create a Truly Magnificent Item Beyond Compare. With this Power Source and Ambers Endless Ambition to Adapt and Rework her own Arsenal she created What she Calls the Magi-Tech Battle Rifle. A Fusion Between Magic and Technology While Amber would Argue it is Far from Complete it Is well On the way to Truly becoming her Life’s Work, and an Artifact that could change the way many view the World. Magi-Tech Gauntlet: Using a Small Energy Crystal Found in the Fae Wilds Amber Fashioned this Crystal into a Small Gauntlet that she Modified to Fit her needs. It has Built in Wires and a Small Compartment in which she Stores her Spider Mines. The Wires can Be used as an Offensive Melee Attack or used to Defibrillate a Recently Dead Person. However, Also Built into this Gauntlet is what Amber Calls a Prometheus Device. A hand Flamethrower that could give off the illusion of someone Casting a Fire Spell but is actually fed fuel through a Small Canister Tucked on the inside of the Gauntlet. Magic Detection Radar: A Small Device Amber Made on a Whim When she was trying to Locate a Lost friend. It can Detect Any and all Magic used within 500 Meters of Its Location. Anklets of Propulsion: Small Little Anklets that fit around Amber's Legs that Allow her to Move at High speeds. Trivia Notable Quotes